Welcome to The Future
by Cassie Faith
Summary: Two young lives are being changed for good, but, they wouldn’t have it any other way… One-shot


**[A/N] (One-shot) Okay, this is purely from the brain of a hopeless romantic… which is me! I'm dedicating this to you Anna (adcgordon), you're the reason this got written. **

**Title: 'Welcome to the Future'**

**Summary: Two young lives are being changed for good, but, they wouldn't have it any other way… **

**Author: Cassie Faith.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership whatsoever to the people mentioned in this story.**

* * *

After almost 4 years of romance, a million memories, many firsts experienced, lessons learned, joy and sorrow, happiness and sadness, they'd weathered it all. And now life was giving them its newest blessing. They couldn't believe what the doctor was telling them; there was a wiggling gray object on the screen in front of them. It was very small, but its heartbeat was big and strong. 2 years ago they'd stood on a beach and promised themselves to each other forever, and now they had someone new to promise themselves to.

"Ummmmmmmmmm…" rang through Zac's ears as Vanessa was attempting to answer his question.

"So, I take that as a 'No', right?" Zac questioned with his sweet crooked grin and Vanessa nodded in reply.

"It could possibly be a no…" Vanessa smiled brightly and, once again, Zac fell in love with her all over again.

They were sharing an after noon on her couch curled up watching 'Sleepless in Seattle', 'The Notebook' and 'Pretty in Pink'. That was always the list when they did one of these days, and they liked the familiarity. But today there was a feeling in the air, one of unknown territory and a bit of fear. They'd just learned some of the best news to ever enter their lives. But, this news was highly unexpected, and the shock hadn't worn off just yet. And so, they were just in an ignorant bliss type of stage with the 'news'.

"I like Samantha for a little girl…" Vanessa spoke out of the blue, knowing she had to say something some time.

"I like it too. I like Tyler for a boy…" Zac kissed Vanessa's fingers as he grasped her hand to his lips.

"Can we do this, really?" Vanessa's voice wavered as she took Zac's hand and placed it over her lower abdomen.

"Yes, of course we can. This wasn't how I imagined it happening, but, it's how God wants it to happen. And remember what I told you? We're on His plan, not ours." Zac kissed Vanessa's forehead as he gently rubbed her belly.

"Our parents are gonna kill us…" Vanessa trailed off as tears began to fall.

"No, they won't. They'll be shocked at first, just like how we were, but they're going to be grandparents… how can they kill us for that?" Zac asked making them sit up and face one another.

"I don't know. I wanted to kill you after the doctor told me that _I didn't _have an ulcer…" Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Zac, and he just grinned like an ornery little kid.

"I remember how tightly you gripped my hand and dug your nails into me. I think I still have the marks…?" Zac stated wondrously as he examined his hand, and Vanessa thought back to that day.

* * *

"_Ohh, what can they do for an ulcer exactly?!" Vanessa questioned as she held her ribs in pain. _

"_I don't know, babe. I've never known anyone with an ulcer before." Zac sighed as he rubbed Vanessa's back in comforting circles. _

_Over the past few weeks Vanessa had been getting horrible stomachaches, which led to her sometimes throwing up. And most of their family and friends suggested it maybe an ulcer. And so, here they sat in the doctor's office waiting for Vanessa to be examined. _

"_Hello Vanessa, Zac." Vanessa's usual doctor, Kimi Riley, greeted them as she entered the room. _

"_Yeah hi, help me!" Vanessa sighed sharply in pain as she hopped up on the exam table. _

"_Okay, well I have a few questions first, alright?" Dr. Riley asked as she and Zac helped Vanessa settle back on the bed._

"_Okay…" Vanessa sighed as the pain began to let up a little. _

"_Is eating, sleeping, and going to the bathroom all okay?" Dr. Riley asked as she opened Vanessa's file. _

"_Yes, all fine." Vanessa replied as Zac rubbed her forehead tenderly. _

"_And of course you don't drink, smoke, or do drugs, right?" Dr. Riley asked and Vanessa shook her head vigorously. _

"_Okay, umm, any problems making love?" Dr. Riley asked, knowing the answer would be a big, fat 'No'._

"_No, the problem is in my stomach! It has nothing to do with our southerly regions!" Vanessa snapped sitting straight up, surprising both Zac and Dr. Riley. _

"_Ohh, I'm sorry…" Dr. Riley looked up at Zac who shrugged. _

"_Okay, the nurses sent you're blood down to the lab, we should have the results soon. But I wanna do an exam just in case." Dr. Riley spoke as she put her stethoscope to Vanessa's chest and listened to her heartbeat._

"_Alright…" Vanessa trailed off as Dr. Riley moved her scope down to Vanessa's midsection. _

_Dr. Riley's expression became very soft, almost understanding like, as she listened to Vanessa's stomach… leaving both Zac and Vanessa confused. _

"_Vanessa, when was your last period?" Dr. Riley asked as she took the scope out of her ears and smiled brightly. _

"_Ohh, umm, May I suppose…?" it was more of a question than answer and Dr. Riley nodded. _

"_I'll be right back." Dr. Riley patted Vanessa's hand and smiled happily at Zac before exiting the room._

_About 5 minutes later Dr. Riley came back in with Vanessa's results, and some kind of machine. _

"_Well, Zac, you might wanna sit down before I tell you two this…" Dr. Riley smiled as she sat on her stool and Zac sat on the table next to Vanessa. _

"_Vanessa, you're 7 weeks pregnant." And in that exact moment of Dr. Riley delivering the news, both Zac and Vanessa's lives flashed before their eyes. _

"_Really? I am?! I don't have an ulcer?" Vanessa asked as she grasped tightly onto Zac's hand, digging her nails in. _

"_Yes, you two are going to have a baby." Dr. Riley smiled as Zac and Vanessa looked at each other in surprise. _

"_Is everything okay with it?" Vanessa questioned after staring in happy tears at Zac for the past few moments. _

"_All your blood work looked terrific. But, I'd like to do an ultrasound just to be sure." Dr. Riley nodded pleasantly. _

"_Okay, that's fine." Zac answered wrapping a loving arm around Vanessa, rubbing her arm, and kissing her temple. _

* * *

"I love you baby…" Zac kissed Vanessa's forehead as he cuddled her close.

"You talking to me or our little miracle?" Vanessa giggled dryly as Zac slipped his hand under her velour hoodie and gently massaged her belly.

"Both of you…" Zac pressed a loving kiss to Vanessa's lips as his hand remained over her tiny bump.

They didn't pull out of the kiss for a very long time; they needed it more than anything right now. They needed that reassurance more than breath and life itself.

"_Ohh, God I love you…" _Vanessa moaned in a whisper as they broke the kiss, but kept their foreheads rested together.

"We're gonna be okay, babe." Zac spoke truthfully looking deeply into those chocolate browns that made life worth living.

"Yeah, I know. But, what about our movies?" Vanessa questioned as her voice broke.

"Mine will be fine, hell, the director has already sent me a 'Congratulations Daddy to be!' bottle of champagne. And Zack is crazy about you! You said it yourself that he's gonna write your pregnancy into the movie." Zac soothed Vanessa's sadness with sweet kisses to the back of her hand.

"Yeah, and Ash is thrilled. She said 'I'm gonna be an aunt to my sister's baby and yours!' In fact, the whole HSM gang is happy about the baby, Kenny included." Vanessa reflected back on when they shared the news with their friends.

"Yeah, so Jennifer's having a baby too?" Zac questioned as he realized Vanessa had mentioned that Ashley would be an aunt to her sister's baby as well.

"Yes, she is. And she also gave her congrats to us as well, just like I did with her." Vanessa snuggled closer to Zac's chest as a content silence settled between them.

After sitting in the beautiful silence of their love for awhile, Zac spoke up and asked a simple yet touching question.

"Would you marry me after the baby is born? Or even before, it's up to you…" Zac trailed off rubbing his neck hesitantly.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you. Someday, promise…" Vanessa replied with tears in her eyes as Zac gave her the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared.

* * *

"I like David for a boy…" Zac said as they settled deeper under the covers in their bed later that night.

"I like Starla…" Vanessa smiled up at Zac with love in her eyes and lust glistening on her brow.

"I like Dylan…" Zac kissed her nose knowing what game they'd started.

"I like Gina…" Vanessa replied running her finger over Zac's toned and bare chest.

"I like Greg…" Zac hoarsely spoke as Vanessa's finger trailed down lower.

"I like Stella…" Vanessa had seduction laced in her tone as her finger found that path of fine hairs that led to Zac's pulsating anatomy.

"I like Lucas…" Zac smiled as he gently took Vanessa's hand and guided it to take hold of his excited member.

"I like Ashley…" Vanessa sighed as she pulled Zac over to straddle her.

"I like Corbin…" Zac groaned huskily as he began sucking on Vanessa's neck while her hot and moist center teased his excitement.

"I like Monique…" Vanessa panted out as the stars of passion began to cloud her vision.

"I love Troy…" Zac moaned out and when the words were said Vanessa halted their actions.

"And I love Gabriella…" Vanessa spoke clearly and truthfully locking eyes of understanding with Zac.

"Then it's settled. If a boy we name him Troy…" Zac leant down and kissed Vanessa's bare belly.

"And if a girl we name her Gabriella…" Vanessa picked up where Zac left off.

"Because they're the reason we're having this baby…" Zac smiled and for the first time in a very long while both of them were eternally grateful that Troy and Gabriella had come along.

"I love you." Vanessa smiled stroking Zac's face tenderly.

"And I love you." Zac replied running a loving hand through Vanessa's hair.

"Welcome to the future, babe…" Zac had a look of excited worry in his eyes as he kissed the back of Vanessa's hand and then placed it to her belly.

"Thanks, same to you…" Vanessa smiled nervously as tears began to well and Zac pulled her into a comforting embrace.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it, and no matter how long ago this fic was posted you can still review. I love hearing from ya'll! And I just want to say this… this story was purely fiction; so don't come pounding down my door saying I did something wrong, okay? : ) **


End file.
